Allyl alpha and beta ionones are known for their uses in augmenting or enhancing the organoleptic properties of consumable materials such as foodstuffs, chewing gums, medicinal products, perfumes, perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles. Thus, Arctander "Perfume and Flavor Chemicals (Aroma Chemicals)", Volume I, 1969, at Monograph 86 indicates that allyl ionone ("alpha allyl ionone") having the structure: ##STR3## has an oily-sweet, slightly flowery but also fruity, woody and bark-like, green odor of considerable tenacity. Arctander further states that this compound is "useful in perfume compositions as a modifier for ionones and methyl ionones, in modern-aldehydic creations, in perfumes with fruity-aldehydic topnotes, in combination with vetiver or woody-floral perfume materials, etc." Arctander further states that the compound is "used in flavors--in traces--for imitation raspberry and pineapple". Arctander further states that this compound is produced from citral by condensation with allyl acetone, followed by cyclization.
There is a need to produce such allyl alpha and beta ionones in an inexpensive manner and in high purity whereby they can be more readily used in augmenting or enhancing the organoleptic properties of consumable materials.
Our invention fulfills this need by the creation of a synthesis of such allyl alpha and beta ionones inexpensively and directed towards the creation of specific derivatives.